kc0fandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Frost
Return of the Frost is an ice-themed level. It was modified from Diamond Edge. Walkthrough Take one of the two helmets at the start, watching out for the tanks, and go through whichever obstacle is penetrable by the helmet chosen. This eventually takes you to the right, where a relatively easy obstacle followed by a slightly tougher micromax puzzle follows. Once you've cleared these, you'll find yourself in an area heavily populated by tanks. Go left in order to access a teleporter to find Skycutter helmets, which are behind a trap of shooter blocks, or go right, through the various tunnels, until you reach the edge of the map or a teleporter. If the former, move to the bottom and head left until you reach the flag. A potentially faster way to finish the level is to get skycutter, then move down through the hole to the right. Break the ice blocks slightly to the left, accessing another tunnel with Micromax. Use this helmet to go through the spikes below. If you successfully navigate this while keeping the Micromax helmet, the flag is right there. Otherwise, a Knight helmet and a teleporter allow you to continue. Secrets * To the left of the left-most column of rubber blocks, above and slightly left of the ledge is a refill of both Knight and Micromax. * In the Skycutter path, if you intentionally lose Skycutter, you can reveal a lot of prize blocks to the right, including a 10k block and Berserker, with Kid (or Knight/Micromax). Berserker can be used to smash the ice walls below. * If you use Berserker to smash the ice wall to the left of the hole, move all the way to the right of that tunnel. You've exposed a hole in the ground that skips the entire spike obstacle. The teleporter takes you near another teleporter, only accessible by Berserker, that leads to a small room in the middle of the map. Break the ice blocks to the left and get the Micromax helmet to finish the level. * Alternatively, if you're not a fan of a more scenic route, just go to the right with Berserker once you fall through the hole and end up in the same area. * Another Skycutter helmet is found in a chamber in the upper area, further to the right, only accessible by Micromax. * If you take the Skycutter route, but then get Micromax later without taking another teleporter, then go to the chamber holding the third Skycutter helmet, further to the left is a disguised 10k point block. * On the far right, to the left of and above the array of shooter blocks is a small chamber, accessible by Micromax, containing a hidden Berserker helmet. * There is a hidden diamond on this level. Trivia * This is the only level in the first two stages that has a different area than the level it was modified from (26 screens instead of 28). It was done unintentionally. * Due to sloppy terraining and a lack of puzzles, this is one of the levels up for consideration for remaking entirely. * After resizing the level, much of the original terrain was kept. This explains the odd, stretched-out look. * When creating the Ice palette, despite this being the first ice level, a copy of The Shimmering Caves was put on a different map file and tested instead.